We're Back! An Animal's Story (Vinnytovar Style)
Vinnytovar's movie spoof of Universal and Amblin Entertainment's 1993 animated film We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Cast *Rex - Bodi (Rock Dog) *Woog - Donkey (Shrek) *Dweeb - Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie) *Elsa - Sticks the Badger (Sonic Boom) *Vorb - Wall-E *Captain Neweyes - Stan Lee (Marvel) *Louie - Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) *Cecilia - Luna Loud (The Loud House) *Professor Screweyes - Shinnok (Mortal Kombat) *Stubbs the Clown - Krusty (The Simpsons) *Dr. Julia Bleeb - Granny (Hoodwinked!) *Buster - Himself *Buster's Parents - Themselves *Buster's Siblings - Themselves *Worm that the Birds are trying to eat - Nemo (Finding Nemo) *Savage Rex - Linnux (Rock Dog) *Savage Woog - ??? *Savage Dweeb - ??? *Savage Elsa - Metal Sticks (Sonic Boom; OC) *Small dinosaur that Savage Rex chases - Mailbox (Blue's Clues) *Boy who wishes for a mustache - Hero Boy (The Polar Express) *Twin girls with glasses - Anna and Elsa (Frozen) *Girl who wishes that 'dinosaurs are to be here right now' - Bonnie (Pokémon) *Boy who wishes to see a Tyrannosaurus Rex - Diego *Boy who wishes to see 'one of those flying dinosaurs' - Dash Parr (Incredibles 2) *Boy who wishes to see 'a plateosaurus' - Leo (Little Einstiens) *Other girl who wishes to see dinosaurs - Annie (Little Einsteins) *Meat butcher - Jason (Friday the 13th) *Man who says 'Watch where you're going' - Dr. Phillip Sherman (Finding Nemo) *Parade Leader - Nick Fury (The Avengers) *Parade Band - Avengers *Children watching Parade - Themselves *Sasha - Sofia (Sofia the First) *Sasha's Mother - Su Xiaoxiao (Armor Hero Captor) *Man who shouts "Gosh! Real dinosaurs!" (after "Roll Back the Rock"; before the people scream and panic) - Hugh Neutron (Jimmy Neutron) *Panicking people - Citizens (DC Comics) *Screaming people (after Rex says "Where is Central Park?") - Citizens (Marvel Comics) *The police - Commissioner Gordon (Batman) *Man that Dweeb sees in Subway - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Burglar with gun - Freddy Kreuger (Nightmare on Elm. Street) *Grocery sales clerk - Scorch Supernova (Escape from Planet Earth) *Hot dog vendor - Lem (Planet 51) *Cat screeching from trash can - Wild Cat *3 gothic looking people - Clarence, Sumo and Jeff Randall (Clarence) *Crows - Themselves *Louie and Cecilia as Chimpanzees - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) and Tigress (King Fu Panda) *Stubbs dressed as a lion - Simba (The Lion King) *Frightened Man blowing bubble gum - Markiplier *Elephants - Themselves *Two Hood-horned Women runs to the pyramid and unchained Elephants during the end of Act 1 - Gwen Stacy (The Amazing Spider-Man) *Screaming man who wears glasses - Jeffy (SuperMarioLogan) *Screaming woman with hair coming off - Luan Loud (The Loud House) *Louie in Monster Disguise - Shrek *Cecilia in Monster Disguise - Fiona (Shrek) *Stubbs in Alligator Disguise - Ultraman *Mermaid holding American flag - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Richard (Mermaid's normal brother) - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Children at the Museum - Various Kids *Theo (brown-skinned boy) - Linus (Peanuts) *Max (Child Rex meets at the Museum) - Yankee (Everyone's Hero) *Louie's Parents - Wreck-It Ralph and Merida (Brave) *Cecilia's Parents - Lynn Loud Sr. and Rita Loud (The Loud House) Gallery Bodi rock dog playing guitar 1.png|Bodi as Rex Donkey (Shrek).png|Donkey as Woog Chuck-the-angry-birds-movie-6.2.jpg|Chuck as Dweeb Sticks-the-Badger.png|Sticks as Elsa WALL-E.png Stan lee.jpeg Ben Tennyson (Ultimate Alien; 10 year old).png|Ben Tennyson as Louie The_Loud_House_Luna_Nickelodeon.png Shinnok RENDER PNG.png Krustytheclown.png Hoodwinked_granny_puckett.png|Granny as Dr. Julia Bleeb th7BADX6VM.jpg|Buster 11.jpg|Buster's Parents 318948_1258765680493_375_300.jpg|Buster's Siblings Nemo in Finding Nemo.jpg Character linnux.png Mailbox-blues-clues-1.24.jpg thH6ONJX0N.jpg|Hero Boy as Boy who wishes for a mustache Anna and elsa are happy again.png Mirror Bonnie.jpg Diego in his new outfit.PNG Dash incredibles 2.png Leo (Little Einsteins).jpg Annie2.png Jason-0.jpg|Jason as Meat butcher Psherman.jpg Nick Fury in The Avengers.jpg pp5qq7iisexdlzwp0iay.jpg Sofia the first 1.png Yi_Fei.png Hugh_neutron_jimmy_neutron.png Mr Commissioner gordon.jpg FGuy Peter Gen2012 R3Flat.jpg Freddy_Krueger.jpg Scorch supernova.jpg Fffcfc83dbf99d7fbc0105eed3cbc75f.jpg Felis_silvestris_silvestris_Luc_Viatour.jpg Clarence.png.png Sumo Sumouski.jpg Jeff Randell phone call.png Tigger in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg Master Tigress.jpg Ra Simba.png Markiplier.jpg ASM2-Gwen-Stacy.jpg SML Jeffy.png Luan Loud telling jokes.png Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-306.jpg Fiona.png Classic Ultraman.png Ariel matey.png Hiro_Hamada_smile.png Linus_peanuts_movie.png Yankee Irving.jpg Wreck-It Ralph.png Merida in Sofia the First.jpg Lynn Sr..png Rita Loud.png Category:Vinnytovar Category:We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs